


Ruined Surprise

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: He wanted to do something nice for her, but when she sets her mind to something there is no changing it. Hopefully, she'll forgive him for inviting her mother to town. COMPLETE
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aim for the Stars [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ruined Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajunblueyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajunblueyes/gifts).

> A/N: I know it's been a year since I've updated this drabble collection and I apologize for that. I am currently participating in NaNo 2019 writing a bunch of Christmas stories for the upcoming season and in between sometimes I need a bit of a break so I work on something else. This story came from a five-sentence prompt that I received on Tumblr from kajunblueeyes a while ago. I thought that it might be time to bulk it out a little and share it with the wonderful world on online hosting sites.   
Title: Ruined Surprise  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Oliver/Felicity  
Summary: He wanted to do something nice for her, but when she sets her mind to something there is no changing it. Hopefully, she'll forgive him for inviting her mother to town. COMPLETE
> 
> Definitely check me out on social media if you enjoy my work! I'd love to have you in my personal facebook group or even following my author's page.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

Oliver paced the length of the bunker as he waited for Felicity to show up. He had called her over an hour ago, and she told him that she'd be right there. In fact, to quote her, she was only five minutes away. Now he was waiting for her and the surprise that he had in store for her, as long as Felicity arrived before the surprise.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the familiar click of Felicity's heels coming down the stairs into the bunker. Oliver sighed in relief when he saw her round the corner. He rushed over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Oh, hey," Felicity said, furrowing her brow as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he spun her in a circle. "What's going on?"

"I'm just excited to see you," Oliver replied, placing her gently on the ground and pressing his lips to hers gently for a kiss. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Thea needed my help with something upstairs, it took longer than I anticipated. You're acting weird," she said, walking away from him and in the direction of the computers. "Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and following after her toward the computers. "What was wrong upstairs? Do I need to go check on things?"

Felicity shook her head and looked at him with a puzzled face. "Unless you became a tech genius overnight, I don't think you could have answered Thea's question. Something hacked into the security system last night, and she wanted me to check into it. Hence," she paused motioning to the computers, "why I came straight to the computer."

Oliver nodded his head slowly. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized that Donna would be here any minute, and Felicity hated surprises, so he needed to act quick. "So I have something to tell you."

Felicity turned the computer chair in his direction to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"I made plans for you today," Oliver replied, pausing momentarily to take a giant step back as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "With your mother. I thought it might be nice for the two of you to catch up and spend the day with her."

"You want me to do what?!" Felicity couldn't believe her ears as she listened to Oliver talk. Sure she was used to his crazy plans, but this time he had totally lost his lid.

"I just figured that you hadn't seen her for a while, and it would be a good idea for you to spend some time together. Plus, it would give you a chance to tell her about the engagement," Oliver replied with a shrug.

"What if I don't want to spend the day with her and tell her about the engagement?" Felicity asked, jumping up out of the chair, walking to where Oliver was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you ever think of that when you were making these plans?"

"It's your mother, why wouldn't you want to spend time with her? You could go wedding dress shopping," Oliver said, smiling softly.

"My mother and I don't exactly see eye to eye on things like this, Oliver. What were you thinking? This is going to be a disaster," Felicity sighed, rolling her eyes as she stepped away from him and leaned up against the desk. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

"She'll be here any minute, so could you please get on board with this plan," Oliver insisted, looking back at the stairs over his shoulder.

"You invited my mother down here?!" Felicity shouted, dropping her hands from her face and glaring up at him just below the rim of her glasses. "What were you thinking?"

"That I needed to get you out of the bunker for a few hours to have a surprise installed for you!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I just thought that some time with your mom would be a good thing, and it would allow me the chance to make some upgrades to the systems down here."

Felicity paused for a moment to allow what he had just said to sink in. She had been pestering him about getting a new mainframe installed, and the security system needed updating since the last break-in. Not to mention the fact that Oliver's bow and Jon's suit were desperately in need of some upgrades, but with the system that they were operating with, they couldn't make the upgrades without running the risk of malfunction during a mission.

"You were going to upgrade the bunker for me?" she whispered softly, taking a few steps towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed up on her tiptoes and softly kissed him. As she lowered herself back down to the ground, a smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

Oliver looked down at her and smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes, I was, and it was going to be a surprise, but now it's ruined."

"It's not ruined," Felicity replied, stroking his cheek gently. "It makes it even more special now that I know. But I'm still not going along with the plan you and my mother concocted."

Oliver furrowed his brow and turned to kiss her hand. "Yes, you are because, based on what I see on the security camera for the club, your mother is here, and Thea requires rescuing."

Felicity looked back at the screens over her shoulder and sighed. He was right, and there was no way that anyone else would be able to get her mother out of the club. "Fine. You win for now. But these upgrades better be the best damn thing on the face of the planet."

"Don't worry," Oliver replied, kissing the top of her head. "You'll barely recognize the place by the time you come back, and hopefully, you and your mother have a successful shopping trip."

With a heavy sigh, Felicity hung her head as she made her way towards the stairs. He may have won for now, but the bunker was getting the upgrades it needed. In all reality, she was actually the winner.


End file.
